To Be Free
by Lauralithia2
Summary: Pressed too long beneath White Diamond's thumb, Selenite, a peaceful gem, plans to escape the diamond authority's tyranny, and find solace on Earth. To be free. ...But will she be welcome?


A/N: My first ever Steven Universe fic! This show is amazing. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it. This idea came to mind, and I thought, 'What the heck, I'll write it.' and here we are. (Ta da!) Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Steven Universe.

* * *

To Be Free

Chapter One

* * *

A group of angel phantom and angel aura quartz escorting a single selenite, passed through a dark corridor. Illuminated intermittently by small openings in the sides, showing outside to be nothing more than empty space. Further on, a ring of millions of moons stretched beyond sight, encircling their one large white planet. A distant blue star gave them light as their planet orbited around it.

Ahead of them, two phantom aura quartz stationed at a pair of double doors, opened them for the group, bowing to Selenite.

Inside it was dark, save for two solitary streams of white light. One draped over an enormous white throne, making it glow. The second, fell several feet before the throne, meant for those seeking an audience with White Diamond. A new guard waved her forward with impatience, but Selenite was not concerned. She'd been here many times before.

Stepping into the light, Selenite at once raised her arms in the diamond salute, keeping her head lowered and her eyes focused on the floor. "My Diamond."

Something in the darkness behind the throne shifted, and a diamond-White Diamond-emerged from it. She took only two smooth, calculated, steps forward, then sat herself in the throne. "Selenite." She acknowledged. Immediately upon sitting, the floor began to glow a bright white, giving additional light.

Selenite was one of few who were allowed to leave the ring of moons. One who could explore the unknown regions of the universe, unhampered by the law of the planet.

No one else, beyond those chosen by White Diamond, were allowed to go past the ring of moons.

"Explain to me why you are here." White Diamond snapped, her irritation derived from boredom. Nothing interesting ever happened here. Selenite began to speak, and White returned her attention to the crystal.

"I would like permission to explore further into the universe." Selenite seemed hesitant to speak. Normally soft spoken, this wasn't unusual for her. But the hesitation seemed more pronounced than normal. White's eyes slightly narrowed as the crystal went on. "If it pleases My Diamond, I thought I might try to find another world we could reside on."

"Is that so?" White frowned, contemplating the request. It wasn't a bad idea, the resources here had been plentiful up until recent years, and the consideration to colonize another planet had been in the back of her mind for some time.

Her eyes refocused on Selenite. The crystal seemed anxious about this request. Which made White wonder if there wasn't some ulterior motive.

But then, nothing interesting happened anymore, and this might prove to be something that might eventually divert her.

She'd allow Selenite to explore, then visit her to see how her 'mission' was going. White raised an eyebrow. "You would be gone a long time."

Selenite remained silent, further piquing White's interest. At length the Diamond replied. "Very well."

Before Selenite could reply, the diamond went on. "However, as before, you will be accompanied by one of the Auras. She will protect you, and bring you safely back home." White emphasized 'bring you safely back home' with a layer of foreboding promise. Selenite knew then, that she would have to do whatever the Aura told her to do. The threat was decorated with the pretense of protection, but it was obvious to Selenite, that should the Aura decide to, she could very easily bring Selenite back home by force. "I assume your latest Aura is still effective?" White queried.

"She is." Selenite returned.

Selenite almost jumped when White Diamond's voice boomed with command. "You," The ruler pointed out the Angel Aura closest to Selenite-the very same Aura they had been speaking of.

The Angel quartz tensed for an instant, then stepped forward. The light caught the subtle blues and pinks in her white skin and hair, accenting her pale blue and pink clothing. Angel stopped near Selenite and raised her arms to the diamond salute and bowed. "My Diamond?"

"You are to accompany Selenite in her journey, and bring her back safely." White commanded.

Angel replied obediently. "Yes, My Diamond."

White turned her eyes back to Selenite, reminding her. "I will expect a full report as usual upon your return."

Selenite stammered. "Yes-Yes, My Diamond. It will be ready." Came her demure reply.

White studied her in silence a moment longer, then waved a dismissive hand. "You may go. Travel well." Her eyes remained focused on Selenite's back as the crystal left the room.

Selenite walked with carefully controlled steps down the corridor leading to the docking bay. She was so excited; but she couldn't show it. It might let her Angel Aura guard know something was amiss. She had to remain calm and collected.

Her eyes slipped sideways, examining the ground as they walked.

Angel was a step behind her, her shadow beside Selenite's. Selenite eyed it briefly with apprehension. She would have to lose her second shadow-though not until later. They needed to be a great distance from White Diamond's planet before then.

Selenite frowned to herself. Her gem's gift was empathy, and enhancing the powers of other gems. Selenites could feel the feelings of others close by. Even more so, if they made physical contact. Selenites could even make other gems more powerful if kept nearby. White Diamond had once used several selenites to crush a small rebellion on homeworld, many years ago.

The crystal frowned warily as she thought back to her meeting with White Diamond. She could tell the diamond had been suspicious of her. But her diamond was curious, too, to see what she would do, and so let Selenite go. The crystal would have to be careful from now on, to avoid further doubt from her Diamond. She suspected Diamond might check up on her, if she felt the need.

The docking bay was busy as usual with the daily comings and goings, and those allowed to travel.

Selenite's starship had its own hangar, separated from the others by a massive door. The ship itself was teardrop shaped, built for great speeds through space, and could be rendered nearly invisible if need be. Selenite and Aura boarded the ship, and once it was ready, they left White Diamond's ship.

Selenite was focused on the controls, inputting their destination. She sensed her quartz guard before she entered, and continued her work. The door opened, and the Angel stepped inside. Her white staff mad a faint sound as its end rested on the ground. Selenite could sense Angel knew she was aware of her. Even so, the guard spoke.

"Forgive me, my crystal, but where are we going?" Angel had stopped half a dozen feet behind Selenite, and yet still managed to tower over her despite the distance. Angel's gaze lifted from the crystal to study the vast emptiness of space visible on the ship's screen.

"Further than anyone on homeworld has gone before. Further than I've gone, in any case." Selenite corrected herself with a faint smile, finishing up with the controls. "This ship is fast. It won't take too long, but I would be dishonest to say it is a short distance." Selenite admitted. In truth, the ship was set to continue on into space, in the near opposite direction she wished to go. They would have to travel for some time before Selenite could escape her guard and go where she truly wished to be.

Earth.

She'd heard of the planet, and of the gems living there in peace, away from the diamond authority's power. She wouldn't have to wander any more, or live with the fear of being used as her gem sisters had been.

She hoped that planet would provide her with peace. Perhaps it was selfish of her; but she had grown weary of wandering. Weary of being under White Diamond's controlling eye. She'd gained her Diamond's trust over time, but this most recent meeting had her worried. How far would White let her go? Could White let her go?

Selenite came back to the present with a start when Angel placed a hand on her shoulder. "My crystal? Are you well?" She withdrew her hand when Selenite jumped in alarm, and the crystal's cheeks darkened in an embarrassed blush. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't heard Angel Aura approach, and this thought alarmed her. How could she have been so distracted?

She needed to stay focused on the task at hand. "I am well. Forgive me, I was lost in thought." Angel offered a small nod, though her lips pressed thin as though she did not fully believe the crystal was truly well. Selenite stepped back, avoiding the quartz's eyes.

"The ship is set to travel without further aid." She gestured at the controls. "It will still need monitoring. I am retiring to my cabin for now, not to be disturbed." She emphasized her words lightly at the end, and the angel aura nodded solemnly.

"Understood, my crystal." Aura bowed, then turned to the controls, examining their progress.

Selenite felt some relief in this, and she slipped silently from the room. For an instant before the doors closed, she sensed Angel thinking about her, and it filled the air with a mild tension. Angel had wanted to say something, but was having trouble deciding to actually say it. Selenite wondered if her guard was suspicious, and this thought frightened her.

She stepped out of the room, her white dress swaying around her as she did. When the tension did not immediately evaporate with the doors closing, Selenite mentally projected a wall, shielding herself from Angel's thoughts. A sigh of relief escaped her as the tension vanished, leaving her in peace. The thoughts and feelings of others could be exhausting if too powerful or too many.

Selenite and this particular Angel Aura had traveled together a few times before. They weren't terribly close, but they weren't total strangers to each other, either.

Retreating to her cabin, Selenite lay upon her bed and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. She felt anxious, patience was not her strong suit, and her mind wandered in every direction, considering possible outcomes.

Would she be accepted on Earth?

What if they reacted badly to her presence?

Her heartbeat quickened, and she frowned at herself. Sitting up, Selenite reached up and lightly touched her crystal where it rested just below her collarbone, at the center of her chest. It was shaped like a circle, looking very much like a moon, and glowed faintly in the ship's artificial light.

Pulling her hand away, her crystal glowed brightly, and a glowing white sphere emerged from it, following her hand. The glow faded away, and a translucent white orb fell peacefully into her hands. It was big enough to fit in both of her hands comfortably, and she began turning it between them in steady circles to still her worries.

Eventually she let it go and wandered the room, while the sphere floated in the air like a bubble, staying always within arms reach unless she directed it otherwise.

Time passed rather quickly after that; and several days worth of hyper speed travel later, the ship slowed as it approached a massive asteroid field. It would need to slow to properly and safely navigate through.

Angel Aura called her from the ship's bridge, to tell her the ship was scanning and analyzing a safe path through the field. Once a path was chosen, Aura informed Selenite, who acknowledged, and told Angel Aura she was not to be disturbed until they arrived.

The ship was pushed into motion, and Selenite moved from her cabin. The escape pods, now dormant, briefly lit up as she passed. She had to leave now. Waiting would risk the pod she took getting destroyed in the field. It was now or never.

Typing in the code, the door of the pod opened. Inside, it was roughly the size of her cabin, and almost as comfortable. Selenite strapped herself into the pilot's seat, turned on the pod's cloaking capability, and bypassing the security, the pod eased free of the ship, leaving Angel Aura none the wiser.

Selenite allowed the pod to drift, and watched her own ship safely navigating the asteroid field. It would continue on past the field, and into the dark vastness of space. Selenite had planned the route well in advance. She knew there was nothing dangerous ahead. Aura would be safe.

And now, finally, Selenite would be free.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Please review with your thoughts!


End file.
